Just a Picture in her Hand
by Horrible-Nightmare
Summary: One shot taking place just after Yui finds the picture of H. and Y. together. I NEED YOUR ADVICES please, it"s my first attempt at writing in english!


Hello mina, I allow myself to share with you my first attempt at writing a story in English as it's not my native language. I just finished rewatching Oregairu for the 3rd time, and so i felt inspired for this short fanfiction.

I would love to improve myself with my English writing as I already write a lot in French and recently got published.

Any advices?

Here goes the story:

 ** _Just a Picture_**

I can see that her eyes are red, making it obvious that she cried. I can pretty much figure out why tough, yet I still want to ask her.

"Did you cry?"

She looks up at me, passing her forearm on her face to ineffectively wipe small tears to surface once again. She stares at me with angry eyes.

"No, it was raining in the toilets."

I chuckle, taken off guard by her sudden humour attempt.

"Hum… Interesting weather…"

It's the only answer I can think of, explaining this lack of inspiration.

"Don't you dare making fun of me, Hikigaya."

I raise my arms as a peace sign.

"Calm, I'm just trying to ease up the atmosphere here, it feels like it's kinda thick since few minutes."

She frowns her brows.

"Yeah, and we're all wondering whose fault it is."

I widen my eyes in surprise.

"What? Is it my fault now?"

I'm trying my best to figure out in which world I have an inch of responsibility in this situation, but even after reviewing what happened in my mind, I still can't.

She takes her hand up her forehead and blows with spite.

"Damn it, Hikigaya, how can you be that blind."

I am not blind at all. I perfectly know why all this got out of hand so quickly. Sometimes, it's just better for everyone just to fake and act like if you didn't understand. In this particular case, I am sure it's the best attitude to adopt. For me as much as for them two. I look down at what she still has in her left hand.

The picture.

"We maybe should try and find Yuigahama before the pain peak hits her."

Her fingers crisp on the photo.

"I bet the pain peak you're talking about already mowed her spirit."

That's blatant.

"Fair point."

"So, what should we do then?"

"I… I think we should leave her some space. Maybe." I say, staring on the side to avoid her frozen glance.

She doesn't answer and tighten her fist onto the picture even more.

"Relax, you're gonna end up destroying it." I say, pointing at the piece of glossy paper.

She jumps slightly and I swear I could see her cheeks turning pink for a second.

"How did she even find this in the first place?" I ask.

When Yui asked us for today's date, we for sure didn't expect her to come and see us with this particular picture in her bag. I didn't even know it existed, to be honest.

Me and Yukinoshita Yukino at the amusement park, just before the big fall.

My conjecture is that it's been taken with an automatic camera as I clearly remember getting briefly blinded by some kind of a flash, just after she…

Just after she asked me to save her.

"She must have found it at my place yesterday when she spent the night with me."

Wait. Does that mean that she actually went sneaky on me and bought it without telling me? I didn't know this sly side of hers.

"Did you buy this?"

The pink turns quickly into a crimson red, giving her carnation a fascinating contrast with her white pearly skin.

She looks beautiful.

"Well, it looks like I did…"

She must confuse my lack of words for something else that it really is – fact on which I myself have no clue – because she directly apologizes.

"It's just a souvenir, I mean, I'm not feeling at ease with people taking pictures of me, so it's rare to find one in which I kind of look natural and where I don't mind the lens. I really didn't take it because you were on it although it would be a lie to say your presence wasn't a part of the… hum… plenitude of the mom…"

She looks terribly embarrassed and I'm sure there is a fight going on in her mind right now. A fight in which authenticity and propriety have equal levels. I decide to end up her ordeal by interrupting her before she reveals stuff she don't really want to say in those conditions.

"Leave it with the why and how. I don't care."

She looks down to her feet with what I see as a bit of shame. I immediately feel bad for what I said. It definitely sounded harsher that I wanted it to be.

"Not caring…? Yeah that seems like you…" She whispers

"You got me wrong here. I was more talking about the circumstances than the actual fact."

She looks at me with lost eyes.

"I just wished I had a copy of this picture too, to be fair."

The surprise in her eyes is priceless. I know full well that I am not going to be able to look at myself in the mirror for saying such a cringy line but screw it, I really think it.

"And now the only one proof on Earth of your weakness is being crushed by your left hand. So please, treat her with more softness. At least until you get me a photocopy." I say, scratching the back of my head.

A brief silence follows my small tirade.

And then, Yukino starts laughing slightly.

"You're such an imbecile."

I join the brunette in her shy laugh. I pull up my index.

"A genuine imbecile, tough."

New chuckles.

"Indeed." She confirms.

"Don't forget my copy."

I'll be waiting for your tips to improve myself ;) Thanks!


End file.
